


夏天

by ywang32



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywang32/pseuds/ywang32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>架空设定，师兄是早稻田的西班牙交换生。哈牛故事里还是仙台的高中生，暑假住到舅舅家帮忙暂时当公寓管理人。大概设定成野球少年，但是楼主不是很了解野球，所以应该不太会写野球场景，只是个设定= =（说不定写着就不提了= =）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 我能说在写这个文之前，不管萌哪个圈子我基本上没写过文么= =（除了一小段接龙）  
> 所以没有质量，应该也没有篇幅= =  
> 放假两星期宅在家太不思进取了，来攒个rp  
> intern 快给个回音吧= =

六月进入梅雨季的东京弥漫着潮湿的味道。雨后的阳光让人觉得愈发闷热，虽然气温不高，但总让人觉得有一层挥之不去的汗水粘腻地附着在身体的表面。Javier Fernandez 拖着大大的行李箱，拿着手机寻找着自己在日本新的住址。

Javier十分喜欢日本，因此作为交换生来到早稻田留学。为了更好的体验日本的生活，Javier没有选择学校为留学生提供的在校住宿，而是早早地在马德里就在网上租了一间公寓。刚下飞机，Javier就接到公寓的管理人，也是房东的清水先生说是有急事不能去机场接他，不停地道歉了好几次后发了地址信息给他让他自己打车去住处。粗心的南欧人发现身上带的日元只够自己坐地铁的，于是就出现开头那个汗涔涔拖着行李箱，用他并不perfect的日语找着地址的Javier Fernandez。

经过一番折腾，Javier 终于找到了他租的公寓。这是一栋日本很常见的学生或者单身社会新人会住的公寓，公寓前有一棵很大的樱花树，可惜过了季节，看不到绚烂的樱花，取而代之的是繁茂的满树绿叶。因为清水先生不在，Javier拿不到钥匙，又累又闷热的南欧人打算走到樱花树下休息一会儿。远远地看到樱花树下坐着一个人，走进一看是一个似乎正在小憩的日本少年。少年穿着朴素的淡蓝T恤和卡其色及膝短裤露着两条细长的小腿，闭着眼带着白色的耳塞听着什么。微微上翘的右眼尾上有一颗极小的痣，为纯真地气质抹上了一丝……色……气，Javier 觉得自己一定是热晕了，怎么会想到这个词。他就在那儿停滞了几秒，瞬间觉得似乎不那么闷热了，少年清爽的睡颜让他觉得世界清静了。

少年听到响声睁开眼睛，细长上挑的眼睛盯着Javier一小会儿，似乎刚醒还有些迷糊，看清了眼前的外国人马上摘下了耳塞站了起来，用他并不好的英语问道：”Ex…excuse me, ハビエル・フェルナンデ(Javier Fernandez) San ?”

“はい，ハビエル・フェルナンデです。” Javier 用他不算太流利的日语回答了少年的问题，说明了他就是少年口中说的人。

“是么。……唉……原来你会说日语！真是太好了。清水叔叔说有个外国房客要来，让我把钥匙给他，我还在担心怎么交流呢，就我那个破英语水平。真是得救了。”少年原本就不算太大的眼睛笑成两道弯弯的月牙形，“你好，初次见面，我是房东清水直人的外甥，羽生结弦，这个暑假暂时的公寓管理员，那么整个夏天请多多指教。”

Javier 也笑了起来：“那么今年夏天请多多指教。还有，我的日语可并不是很好哦，只会一点点，一点点，我们还是用英语交流吧，哈哈哈………”

“唉——————”

 

 


	2. 欢迎会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖棉被，纯聊天  
> （其实没棉被，因为夏天= =）
> 
> 还有，猴爹，对不起==

羽生带着Javier来到二楼最西侧的公寓，把钥匙交给了他：“这是两把钥匙，其中一把给您备用。我这里也有备用钥匙，以防各种紧急情况。那就不打扰您收拾行李了，Fernandez先生。有什么事的话请叫我，我就住在您隔壁的那间公寓。”

“好的，谢谢，那么明天见，yuzuru君。”Javier 给了羽生一个灿烂的笑容。

 “明天见，Fernandez先生”羽生略不好意思地笑了笑，便转身进了隔壁的屋子。

Javier打开房门，把行李箱往旁边一推就大字型地躺在了榻榻米上，舟车劳顿的疲惫加上时差的关系Javier很快就去会周公了。不知道过了多久，笃笃笃的敲门声让Javier醒了过来。刚醒的西班牙人一瞬间不知自己身处何处，体表一层细密的汗让他觉得十分不舒爽。懒懒地用西班牙语问了一句：“谁啊？”

门外的人没有马上回答，不过马上传来不确定的声音：“Fernandez先生，您在休息吗？我是管理人羽生。”

“哦，是yuzuru君啊。”Javier立刻清醒了，用日语边回答边起身去开门，“不好意思，我睡糊涂了，有什么事吗？”

“不好意思，打扰您休息了。是这样的，这栋公寓的其他房客听说有新住客想办个欢迎会，如果您不方便的话，我就去推……。”

“好啊，”热情的西班牙人，“能认识更多的朋友我很高兴。”

“那就请您7点到102的织田君的公寓吧。”

“好的，谢谢！”

七点过五分，Javier 冲了个澡后来到了102室，一进屋就看到不大的屋子里挤了不少人，桌中间上放冒着水汽的寿喜烧，旁边放着一罐罐冰镇的啤酒。开着空调夏天大家一起吃寿喜烧好像也是个不错的。“大家好，我是新来住在204室的Javier Fernandez。”

“哦，Fernandez先生，快请进。”一个有些喜感的小个子男人招呼着Javier进屋，“你好，我是102室的织田信成，这是101室的高桥大辅”，顺着介绍Javier看到一个五官立体的日本男人，“边上是104室的町田樹、103室的铃木明子和202室的浅田舞，还有我妹妹佳菜子。那边那位是来自美国的Johnny Weir。”Javier发现原来除了他之外还有外国人。“Johnny旁边的就不用我介绍了吧……”

“Hi~yuzuru君。”Javier向羽生打了个招呼。羽生笑着想他点头致意。

一群人边吃边聊，Javier了解到织田是中学老师，高桥是庆应大学文学院的大学院生，町田樹是庆应大学哲学系的学生，铃木明子是junior花样滑冰编舞，而浅田舞居然是日本花滑国民少女浅田真央的姐姐，现在是电视台的reporter. 那个美国人是个服装设计师。

吃喝过半，佳菜子提议：“我们来夏日纳凉大会讲鬼故事吧。”

“佳菜子，现在才六月，举办什么纳凉大会啊。”羽生首先提出抗议。

“yuzu不会是怕鬼吧。”佳菜子促狭地笑道。

“谁说我怕鬼了，Fernandez先生刚到日本，日本的鬼故事……”

不等羽生说完，Javier就打断说道：“好啊，我很有兴趣啊！”

“看吧，主角都说好了”佳菜子小小得意地说道。羽生便不再做声了。

“我先来说，”佳菜子自告奋勇，“这个是我听同学说的，她姐姐是医学院的学生，她们班上有一个大大咧咧的姑娘。”

“就像你一样？”织田插嘴道。

“哥，别打断我啊。”佳菜子接着说着“总之就是胆子很大，有事做事有些马虎的姑娘。有一天上理论课，那姑娘在课上补眠，突然大叫起来，‘快看看我的背后’边说变向上拉起自己的衣服。这把在场的同学吓到了，平常再怎么大条也不至于当着这么多人面的直接拉起衣服啊。老师立马让旁边的两个同学制止了她，她还在说着‘看看我背后有什么，背上疼什么的’老师和同学把她带出了教室，问她怎么了，她说她做了一个梦，梦到坐电梯碰到电梯里做了一群幼儿园打扮的小孩子，也不理她，就自顾自地聊天。其中一个小孩问：‘你们家都吃什么？’另一个小孩回答：‘我们吃非转基因大米，喝纯净水。’接着那女生就要下电梯，突然一个小孩抓住她的后背问道：‘大姐姐你都吃什么？’然后她就吓醒了。在她的坚持下，同学掀起她衣服下摆，看到她腰的上方有几条红色的爪印，在听完这个梦后，她同学被吓到了，你们猜怎么了？”

“别卖关子了，佳菜子，因为那几条红爪印？”明子问道。

“才不是仅仅因为那几条红爪印呢，我说过，我同学的姐姐是医学院的，经常用小白鼠做实验。为了实验数据不受额外因素影响，小白鼠都是特别培养的，喝的都是纯净水，吃的都是非转基因大米。每个学生会轮流照顾实验小白鼠，那个姑娘因为粗心把保温箱的温度开得过高，结果一窝刚出生不久的小白鼠就被烤死了，所以说……”

“停，佳菜子，我想我们都知道了。”Javier阻止道，顺便瞥了眼整个过程都面无表情的羽生，“故事很精彩，我们接着吃吧，菜都要煮烂了。”于是大家又接着边玩猜拳边吃，除了羽生和佳菜子大家都喝酒，在一次猜拳中，羽生输给了织田，赢的人可以要求输的人做一件事。喝得有点多的织田似乎有些兴奋，说道：“可让我逮到机会了，去年缠了一个暑假你都不愿意跟我一起做おめめぱちりんこ。”

羽生输了猜拳很不情愿的和织田一起比了おめめぱちりんこ的动作，并且被佳菜子拍了照片。

“佳菜子，让我看看效果。”织田接过手机，“唉~yuzu一点做鬼脸的效果都没有啊，不情不愿的反倒有些可爱。佳菜子，等下发给我，我也穿twitter。”

“织田君，你还嫌你的颜艺照不够多么，让你学生看到你的威信何在啊。”羽生忍不住吐槽织田。

“好不容易成功的，我一定要传。”

“yuzu，你就知道S我那个M体质的哥哥。再说我哥在学生面前早就没有什么威信可言了，他还在乎么？”佳菜子调侃着。

“呜呜……佳菜子，连你也吐槽我，我可是你哥哥啊。”喝醉的织田皱着一张脸一把鼻涕一把泪的念着。

“哥，你吵死了！”佳菜子冲着织田吼着。其他人看着这对兄妹忍不住笑了起来。

欢迎会进行到将近午夜才结束，大家都互道晚安回到自己的公寓。

回到房间的Javier因为下午睡了一觉，觉得并不是很困，平躺在地板上回想到日本后的这一天，真是一群不错的邻居呢。想到第二天还要整理行李，Javier躺了一会儿便起身准备换衣服睡觉，突然听到门外有敲门声，心下想到这么晚了是谁啊，打开门看到门外站着穿着睡衣的羽生，居然还抱着维尼。

“yuzuru君，这么晚了，有什么事吗？”

“很晚了，不好意思，但是我能先进来吗？”

“当然可以。”

“我屋里什么也没有，就先坐地上吧，说吧，有什么事？”

“那个，Fernandez先生，能跟你聊会儿天吗？”

大半夜聊天？而且我们是第一天认识啊，有人会跟第一天认识的人半夜聊天吗？想到刚才纳凉大会羽生一直面无表情，大概这孩子是怕鬼不敢睡吧，这么想着的Javier不禁轻轻笑出声来。

“果然还是太唐突了吧，但半夜的找第一天认识的人聊天。”羽生不好意思说道。

“没有，没有，我只是……”Javier不想戳穿男孩，“对了，别一直叫我Fernandez先生，你可以叫我Javier，我听你叫织田さん织田君，高桥さん是大ちゃん，町田さん是樹君，所以请叫我Javier吧。我能叫你yuzuru吗？”

“可以啊，Fer…Javier。”

“yuzuru，你在东京哪个中学上学？”

“我可不是中学生，我是高三的受験生哦。而且我是在仙台的东北高中念书的。”

“唉，才比我小三岁，我还以为你是中学生呢，pooh 很可爱。”

“你这是在笑话我吗？”

“我没那个意思，只是在西班牙高中男生应该不太会带着pooh，也许是文化差异吧，呵呵”Javier觉得略有尴尬，只是他觉得抱着维尼的羽生像个可爱的中学生，Javier忙转了话题问道，“既然你在仙台读书还且冬天还要参加升学考试，为什么不在家好好复习呢？”

“因为夏天家里没人啊。妈妈陪姐姐在加拿大训练，而爸爸是学校野球教练，每年暑假都要带队集训。说是管理人，其实是妈妈拜托舅舅照顾我，舅舅一家就住在这栋公寓旁边的那件房子，因为表妹在，我也不好意思住舅舅家，就住了这里帮舅舅看下房子，也占不了我多少时间，反正我也喜欢宅在家里。 ”

“你姐姐是花滑运动员吗？”

“是啊，我姐姐是真央ちゃん的队友哦，代表日本出征各种国际赛事呢。 ”

“你是不是也练花滑？看你身材挺像的。”

“才不是呢，我是野球选手，虽然是已经是前选手了。”听着语调似乎有些低落。

“是不是我不该问？不好意思。”

“没什么，都结束了。本来就是受験生，这个夏天也是要退部的，虽然我受伤提前了半年。”

“说起来真是看不出来啊，你那么白，那么瘦居然是野球选手。野球选手不是应该剃个和尚头，黝黑健壮的么，呵呵……”

“我不少同学就是这样的，我们东北高可是野球强校，每年都打进甲子园。别看我这样，我可是正选的投手。不过半年前因为膝伤和腰上不得不休息三个月，也就没有赶上最后一次甲子园比赛了。我一不训练就掉肉，真是没办法，这才过了半年。”

“休赛期还能不发胖，怕是很多运动员羡慕的吧。不过yuzu你是不是有点太瘦弱了。”

“别小看我，我该有的肌肉还是有的。不过我不太爱吃饭，太麻烦了。”

“这可不是个好习惯。”

“别光说我， Javier，你为什么来到日本？”

“因为我喜欢日本。”

“这个理由好笼统……”

“嗯，让我想想。我啊……”说着说着两人便觉得有些累，于是便并肩平躺在榻榻米上继续漫无边际地闲聊，不知过了多久，Javier身边响起了平稳的呼吸声，怕鬼的恐惧也抵不过睡魔，看来的确太晚了，怕鬼的小鬼，还蛮可爱的。这么想着，Javier也渐渐进入了梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个鬼故事好像是从天涯某个心理学事件贴复述下来的，不知道这么做有没有问题  
> 这个鬼故事充了好多篇幅= =


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得很乱的流水账  
> 关于因为梅雨不能出门的Javier以及后来两人雨天出门，自己都觉得没逻辑= =  
> 还是没情节（脑洞不够大，写不出来东西= =）……

6月梅雨季的东京，近一个星期一直断断续续地下着雨。即便有时醒来也许还是阳光普照，下一刻就下起了雨来。Javier原本打算整理安顿好后便到东京各处走走，但这陆陆续续不断的雨水使得原本高涨的兴致再而衰，三而竭。扫了兴的Javier每天睡到自然醒，听着雨声，刷刷网、做做旅游攻略倒也惬意，但是连着一个星期活动范围只局限于附近的超市，公园和公寓的西班牙人终于无法忍受这种一个人闷得慌的感觉了。

外面还是下着雨，Javier决定拜访一下他的邻居。初见面时，yuzuru给Javier的印象是个安静、礼仪周正的日本少年。自从上次夜谈之后，Javier觉得少年远比他表现出来的有意思去了。自从上次夜谈之后，Javier觉得yuzuru很可爱，怕鬼、喜欢维尼，其实一点都不安静，有点小话唠。但是在谈到野球，对将来的计划，yuzuru的思路成熟，清晰得不符合他的年龄，针对野球和学习，他严谨又自律。偶尔在过道上遇见，他们也会打个招呼，闲聊几句，但是Javier还没去过yuzuru的公寓。

咚咚咚地敲了下隔壁的房门，突然听到“砰”得一声闷响。“yuzuru，你没事吧？”Javier马上问道。

“我没事，”yuzuru边说边打开门，“大概坐久了突然站起来有点眩晕。”

“哦，没事就好。我可以进去吗，有没有打扰到你学习？”Javier问道。yuzuru带着黑框眼镜，应该是在学习，毕竟是应考生。

“进来吧，我也正好休息一下。”

“那打扰了。”

yuzuru走进厨房给Javier倒茶，Javier坐在榻榻米上，环视了一下房间，还算整齐，东西很少，典型的男孩子的房间，除了放在沙发上显眼的维尼。

“请喝茶，不好意思，没有什么吃的点心可以招待。平常我都去舅舅家吃饭。”

“没事没事，茶就可以了。清水先生这个月不是有事离开日本了，那你平常吃饭怎么解决？”

“外卖，或者喝点牛奶什么的，反正我对吃的也没什么兴趣。”

“这怎么行，你这么瘦，而且又是应考生，怎么能不好好吃饭呢？吃是多幸福的事啊。”Javier觉得有些不能理解为什么有人不喜欢吃。

“噗”yuzuru边笑边站起来去给自己倒水，站起来又一阵眩晕。

“yuzuru，你真的没事？”Javier担心地问道。

“没事的，大概有点低血糖，我忘了吃午饭了。”

“什么！这个点了你还没吃午饭。”

“嗯，我又不饿。”yuzuru轻描淡写地带过。

“不行，我要带你去吃饭。”

“不用了，外面在下雨啊，呆在家里挺好的。”

“比起身体健康，下雨出行算不上什么。”Javier不由分说地拉起了yuzuru往外走。迅速回自己房间拿了钱包、雨伞和手机便出拉着yuzuru出了门。

走到楼下，Javier才意识到他没让yuzuru带上他的伞，但是又担心放少年回去拿伞，他很有可能就不出门了，于是拉着yuzuru一起挤到了他伞下。yuzuru很瘦，Jaiver身材也不算太壮硕，但是两个男性挤在一把伞下还是有点小，幸好雨逐渐小了起来。虽然yuzuru开始有点不情愿，但工作时间路人很少的街道伴随着雨声反而显得十分宁静，学习的疲劳也随着消散了一些。Javier第一次这么近距离地看着yuzuru，甚至能看到脸颊上细细的绒毛。东方人果然不一样啊，Javier在心里感叹道，虽然是男性，皮肤却这么细腻，几乎看不出毛孔，17岁少年还尚未褪去婴儿肥的脸看起来像一颗鲜嫩的水蜜桃。一身黑的着装让少年显得更加纤瘦，原本就细的腰在略大的T恤里显得更加盈盈不及一握。yuzuru感受到身边的人好像在盯着他看于是偏过头想去询问是不是有什么问题，Javier马上收回视线，心下道“好险。”至于“险”些什么，Javier自己也不清楚。于是对yuzuru说：“就这儿吧，烤肉。”

因为是工作日的下午，小店没有其他的顾客，两人挑了通风的地方坐下，Javier点了一堆牛肉，五花肉，牛舌什么的。

“老板，有没有什么汤？”Javier问道。

“客人，我们是烤肉店啊……”

“嗯……那麻烦给我点热茶吧。”Javier帮yuzuru要了茶，自己要了几罐啤酒。

让yuzuru先喝点热茶后，Javier烤完肉就往yuzuru碗里夹，对着一碗肉，yuzuru皱起了眉头：“要被肉袭击了。”

“噗，这说法我还是第一次听到。牛肉可以补铁质，对大脑很好，应考生就改多吃点。为了照顾你的胃不受到惊吓，我都让你先喝热茶暖胃了，看在我这么体贴的份上，你总不好意思不吃吧。”看着西班牙人无辜的大眼，yuzuru勉为其难地和面前的肉开始斗争。说服yuzuru吃肉让Javier觉得有些小小的得意。

等两人吃饱喝足，雨已经停了，天空很蓝很蓝，路两侧的树经过雨水的洗涤显得碧绿碧绿，Javier和yuzuru并肩走回公寓。因为梅雨季节，雨后的空气还是十分潮湿，但漫步在这样的环境中，让Javier这几天的郁闷一扫而光。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于世界杯的小段子，还是很短。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒时差真是折腾，休息几天什么也不想干= =  
> 西班牙都出局了，才写世界杯= =  
> 希望师兄别心塞，商演多多发糖。  
> 哈牛17岁那年有世界杯是bug，不过反正是架空设定= =

自从知道yuzuru不爱吃饭，并且经常不按时吃饭以后，Javier就以监督饮食以保证考生健康为理由，时不时找yuzuru一起吃饭。今天也一样，Javier准时找yuzuru一起吃晚饭。平时为了不影响yuzuru学习吃完便回去了，今天却磨蹭了一会，似乎有什么想说，“yuzuru，除了棒球平常休息时间你还做些什么？”

 “玩游戏，还有逛商场的家电区，我喜欢收集耳塞。”

 “还有呢？”

 “听J-pop,偶尔看下漫画。”

“还有吗，比如其他什么运动？”

“嗯……好像没什么了，除了棒球，我其他球类都不行的。”

“啊，这样啊……”

“Javier，为什么问起这些？”

“啊，没什么。你明天还是要早起学习的吧。”

“放假也不会太早啦，不过毕竟是考生……”

“嗯，也是，那么我回去了，晚安。”

“晚安，Javier！”

与Javier告别后，yuzuru按照自己做的学习计划复习后便睡下了。不知过了多久，迷迷糊糊地听到有敲门声。伸手摸了摸枕头边的i-touch，才凌晨4点。因为睡得迷糊，yuzuru并没有觉得还怕，要知道平常他是怕鬼的。听到门外似乎是Javier的声音：“yuzu，睡醒了吗？”半天没反应，外边又自言自语道，“也是，这么早肯定还没醒，又不是日本队比赛。”

正要转身离开，房门打开了，yuzuru睡眼朦胧地问：“Javier，这么早有什么事吗？”yuzuru不明白有什么急事能让这个平时懒散的西班牙人这么早来敲他的门。

“呃，不好意思，把你吵醒了。”虽然这么说着，看起来似乎兴奋多余歉意，“那个，我知道把人吵醒是很不道德的，但是今天世界杯西班牙第一场小组赛，一个人看球没气氛啊，所以……既然你已经醒了……”

yuzuru忍不住想翻白眼，一句话没说就准备关门。Javier眼疾手快，用手挡住了门，“我给你买最新款的sony的耳机。”

“成交！”

Javier正想拉着yuzuru去他的房间，yuzuru说道，“你等会儿。”转身便进屋拿了他的pooh桑跟着Javier去看世界杯。因为yuzuru还未成年，Javier特地为他准备了果汁，自己则准备了一打啤酒。打开电视机，把声音调到刚能听到的程度，Javier便让yuzuru坐下和他一起看比赛。西班牙和荷兰登场的时候，Javier兴奋地跟yuzuru说，“yuzu，你看，西班牙的守门员是我的表哥。”

“骗人！一点都不像，你没他帅。”

“你小子说什么呢，信不信我挠你痒痒。”说着作势要挠yuzuru。

“就是比你帅，身材也比你好。”yuzuru开玩笑不甘示弱地瞪着Javier说。

还没等话音落下，Javier便起身顺势把yuzuru按倒在地上在他的腰上挠起了痒痒。yuzuru十分怕痒，挠了一阵，Javier俯下声问道，“谁比较帅？”

“哈哈……哈……哈哈……我……我投降。你比……比较帅，哈……哈哈哈……”

“这还差不多。”Javier正准备放手，yuzuru也渐渐止住笑。Javier还是欺身在yuzuru上方的姿势，脸因为刚才俯下问yuzuru的关系，两人的距离只有十几公分，似乎能感受到对方的呼吸。突然玩笑戛然而止，两人之间的气氛似乎变得不寻常，因为大笑的关系，yuzuru不停地喘着气，眼角染上了绯红，Javier愣愣地看着身下的yuzuru，在这个昏暗空间，似乎有什么感情在不断膨胀，Javier觉得有什么吸引着他渐渐靠近，突然yuzuru别过脸去说道：“不玩了，不玩了，我都投降了，你不是还要看球吗，都开球了。”

“对，看球，看球。”Javier尴尬地起身坐直开始专心看球。开场西班牙以2:1领先，Javier十分开心，但刚才发生的那一瞬，让Javier十分在意yuzuru的存在，偷偷瞄了眼身边的yuzuru发现他目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕，看不出想着什么，刚才的尴尬气氛似乎不存在一样。后来随着橙色军团替补的出色发挥，西班牙溃不成军，以1：5落败。Javier心情有些低落，想找身边的yuzuru说说话找找安慰，结果发现对方不知道因为是被吵醒太困还是缺少兴致已经安稳地入睡了。Javier找来毯子替yuzuru盖上，自己也平躺在榻榻米上，带着球队失利的失落和不知名的情愫渐渐睡去。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏祭り片段

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然竹马都把推头像换浴衣合照了，那么就让竹马君友情出场一下吧  
> 依旧没什么情节  
> 大概有一点点小发展？

7月中旬，随着梅雨季的结束，气温迅速升高。傍晚暑气未消，Javier发现冰箱中用来消暑的啤酒喝完了，于是便散步道附近的便利店补充库存。自从上次跟yuzuru一起西班牙小组赛后，Javier再也没有和yuzuru一起吃过饭，几次Javier走到自家门口想去敲隔壁门，但每每走到门口都退了回来，“会影响yuzu复习吧”就这样给自己的行为找到理由，可有时又担心yuzuru会不会好好吃饭，唯有那么几次鼓起勇气去找yuzuru吃饭，都被对方用各种理由给婉拒了，每次听到各种不靠谱的理由，自己都马上接受，很没底气地笑着说下次吧，但是那个“下次”到现在还没到来……Javier想不明白，也许是不敢想明白是怎么一回事。怪异的气氛折磨地西班牙人心情还像处在梅雨季一样阴郁，恍恍惚惚结了账，忽然看到结账处的夏祭的海报，Javier眼前一亮，对了，可以约yuzu一起去夏祭，心情一好，两人之间的“矛盾”也许就会自动消失了，可是如果yuzu再拒绝怎么办？叫上大家一起吧。想到了“解决办法”的Javier瞬间心情明亮起来，郁郁寡欢可不是西班牙人的作风。于是Javier便拎着啤酒心情愉悦地回去做下星期夏祭的准备了。

作为一个一向上进自律的少年，yuzuru仍然像往常一样每天按照计划复习功课，只自从上次看球以后，自己总是有意无意地躲着Javier，17岁的理系少年虽然能思路清晰的解开各种数理题，但是却并不清楚最近的状况是怎么一回事，每天复习完休息的时候连平时最喜欢的游戏都提不起劲，只是对着pooh桑发呆。这趴在桌上跟pooh桑大眼瞪小眼的时候，yuzuru听到有人敲门。“yuzu，睡了吗？”是Javier的声音，犹豫了一会儿，yuzuru还是起身去开门，“这么晚了，有什么事吗，Javier?”yuzuru站在门口，正好挡着身后半开的门，似乎并没有让对方进去的意思。

“呃……下周的夏祭一起去吧。”好像怕yuzuru拒绝，Javier马上接道，“我还叫上了织田君，佳菜子ちゃん，树君，明子桑和舞ちゃん。我第一次参加夏祭，很期待呢。”看着西班牙人满脸的期待，yuzuru也不好意思再拒绝，微笑着答应了下来。

扰人的情绪被抛到了脑后，Javier带着好心情回到了自己的公寓。前段日子想见yuzuru但又犹豫不前，而且又见不到人的烦躁也一扫而光，入睡后久违的做了一个好梦。

Javier一整周都小心翼翼地怀揣着小小的雀跃，终于等到了夏祭那一天。傍晚便换上浴衣敲门去看yuzuru准备的怎么样了。yuzuru打开门，看到身穿浴衣的Javier一愣，然后小声说道：“第一次见你穿浴衣，以外挺合适的。”

“真的吗？”Javier嘿嘿地笑道，“yuzu准备得怎么样了？”

“随时可以出发，大家都准备好了吗？”

“你就准备穿着T和运动裤去夏祭吗？”

“有什么不可以的吗？”

“日本夏祭不是应该穿浴衣吗？”

“并没有一定要穿浴衣啊，而且我只是暑假在东京，没必要带浴衣，所我身边也没有浴衣。”

“你等等……”说着Javier就冲出了回了自己公寓。不一会儿，便拿着一件浴衣回到了yuzuru的公寓，“穿这件吧。”

“不用了……”

“穿吧的，虽然是我的，但是是新的，我还没穿过呢。”

“我不是这个意思……我……”

“那就穿吧。”

抵不过西班牙人的坚持，yuzuru回到卧室换上了浴衣。等yuzuru换好出来，Javier暗自感叹，浴衣果然是日本人设计的，还是适合日本人穿啊。换上浴衣的yuzuru把右边的鬓角全都夹在了耳后，有着别样风情，黑色和深灰色底的浴衣上点缀着大朵大朵浅灰色的菊花，褐色带流苏的腰带显得男士浴衣更有质感。虽然Javier认为yuzuru应该更适合浅色系的浴衣，让他有点小小的遗憾。

晚上6点半，大家准时在公寓楼下集合。男士基本上都是深色系的浴衣，相对地女生的浴衣就明快多了，佳菜子穿着白底粉蓝花纹，点缀着粉色花朵的浴衣，明子穿着黑底紫花的浴衣，舞则穿着粉色系的浴衣。一群人浩浩荡荡朝着庙会出发。Javier并没有和yuzuru并行，yuzuru一直和织田兄妹聊着，Javier跟身边的町田有一句没一句聊着，时不时地看眼yuzuru。因为人流很多，不一会儿大家都走散了，等到意识到，Javier身边就只剩下yuzuru了，“咦，其他人呢？”

“我像是因为人太多，都走散了。”

“这样啊，也没办法……”

两人默默的一起走了一小段路，来到了卖面具的摊位面前，Javier突然看到一个白色的狐狸面具便移不开眼，面具的额中央用红色画着不知是什么的精致图腾，明艳的红色勾勒着细长上挑的眼角，让他想到某个人超级合适这面具，便向老板买下了面具，转身便把面具交到yuzuru手中，“给你，总觉得很适合。”

“稻荷神吗？”

“啊，是啊。”Javier虽然嘴上这么应着，心想与其说是稻荷神，还是成为稻荷神之前的清纯小狐狸比较合适。忍不住偷笑一下，怕被yuzuru发现，于是说“yuzu我们一起去吃烤章鱼吧。”

“我不饿……”

“那你陪我去吧，我给你买棉花糖，你爱吃甜食吧。”

因为拿着棉花糖的关系，yuzuru只能把狐狸面具带上，斜遮着小半张脸，边走边小口小口地咬着棉花糖，突然听到人群中有人喊了一声“yuzu？”循声望去，yuzuru愉快地向对方挥了挥手便走了过去，“龙树，想不到在这里遇见你。最近好吗？”

“啊，还不错，准备考试呢，你呢？”

“我也……”

“yuzu……”Javier穿过人群走到yuzuru身边，看了眼跟yuzuru对话的少年，“这位是？”

“哦，这是日野龙树君，我的同学，小学三年级转学到了东京，也可以算幼馴染吧，小学每个暑假到东京，我们都会一起玩。龙树君以前学习可厉害了，我经常赢不过他。”

“并没有，后来上中学后联考不是一直是你赢么。”日野不好意思回道。yuzu看到以前的朋友就开始话唠个没完，Javier觉得自己都插不上嘴。“日野龙树，名字完全是日本名字，但长相看着不像日本人啊，看起来跟yuzu关系很好呢。”

日野看了眼一直沉默着的Javier和滔滔不绝的yuzuru，打断yuzuru问道，“yuzu,跟你一起的这位是？”

“哦，不好意思，忘了，这是Javier Fernandez先生。西班牙留学生，我现在的邻居。龙树，你一个人吗？”

“不，我和田中还有宇野一起来的，只不过走散了。”

“唉，田中和宇野也来了啊，好怀念啊……”于是二人行暂时变成了三人行，Javier变成了插不上嘴的那一个，觉得有些吃味。

“对了，yuzu，我们合个照吧，下次再见不知道又是什么时候了。”

“好啊，好啊。Javier，能不能麻烦你帮我和龙树合个影？”

“哦，好啊。”

于是身高稍高的日野就很自然得搂着yuzuru的肩膀，yuzuru则笑得很开心，眼睛小的只剩一条弯弯的线了。

日野接过手机对Javier说了声谢谢，又对yuzuru说，“等会儿我把照片传给你。”

“嗯，好的。”

刚说完，日野接到了短信，“田中和宇野先回去了呢……”

“真可惜，我还想见见他们。”

“下次吧，有机会的，差不多我也先回去了，要是妈妈知道田中回去了，我还没回去复习的话又该说了，再联系。”

“嗯，好的，再见！”

当日野说传照片给yuzuru的时候，Javier突然意识到，他居然没有yuzuru的联系方式，因为住在隔壁，每天敲门就能见到，便没有在意联系方式，但是一想到一个月后开学yuzuru便要回到仙台，理所当然的想见就能敲门的距离就不复存在了，联系方式都不知道是不是意味着以后就见不到了？突然就觉得害怕起来，随着夏祭烟花大会第一发烟花“砰”地一声在头顶上空炸开，Javier像是自言自语，又像是对yuzuru说“yuzu，我想我大概是喜欢上你了……”

“唉？Javier，你刚才说了什么吗？烟花声太大，我没听清……”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着发现对于日本暑假设定的时间段有bug，不改了= =  
> 对于不严重的哮喘能不能自己平复也不是很清楚，有bug的话请原谅= =  
> 用了柚子汁的梗，但是不会炖肉（逃~

“Javier，你刚才说了什么？”

“呃……那个……”错过了时机，勇气如同退潮的海水，Javier支支吾吾地不敢再说一遍，在他的认知中，日本人应该是内敛的，被同性喜欢上这种事情对于东方少年来说应该会很shock吧。“那个………对了，刚才日野君不是说传照片给你吗？我突然想到我们认识有段日子了，可是我还不知道你的mail地址或者是电话号码。”

“我没有手机的。妈妈不让用，不过我也觉得没什么必要。”

“唉？”Javier觉得有些不可思议，在日本这个电子和通讯行业发达的国家一个高中生居然没有手机。“那是通过电子邮件吗？”

“嗯，通过电子邮件或者line。”

“方便的话我们能不能交换一下line的账号？”

“可以啊，这样暑假结束后我们也可以联系了。”

“嗯……”随着烟花大会的结束，夏祭也接近了尾声，Javier的心情也随之沉淀下来，是啊，夏天总会结束的，yuzuru也会回到仙台，是不是会再也见不到面了？是不是只能通过Line联系，各自回到自己的生活，然后渐行渐远？是男人喜欢就应该争取，但是对方可是未成年的少年啊，万一吓到了连line的交流都会成为泡影。啊……不行了，头晕了。

“Javier? Javier?”在叫了身边正在天人交战的西班牙人几声没得到反应后，yuzuru轻轻地扯了扯Javier的浴衣衣袖，终于成功得到了对方的注意力，“Javier, 夏祭结束了哦，我们该回去了。”

“哦，对，我们该回去了，走吧。”

回去的路上yuzuru显然比前段日子有意无意回避Javier的状态好了不少，一路上都是yuzuru在唠叨着夏祭的烟花有多美，能偶遇幼馴染是有多幸运。Javier则一路望着yuzuru的侧脸，耐心地倾听他的唠叨，配合得捧场他的冷笑话。

夏祭过去了三天，日子似乎恢复到了往常的样子，Javier依旧每天找yuzuru吃饭，吃完晚饭后，回到自己的公寓打开电视机，发现除了东京电视台在播奥特曼以外，几乎所有的电视台都在播报着8号超强台风的新闻。“Wow，宇航员从太空拍到的台风眼也太震撼了吧。”Jaiver自言自语地感叹，在西班牙都不会遇到这么强的台风，居然有点小小的兴奋。虽然预计在日本南部登陆，但是不过有几天要出不了门了吧，明天出门多屯点备用物品。

第二天Javier问了yuzuru日本防灾除了食物和饮水以外一般都备些什么，列了list后就出去买了一堆东西回来，当yuzuru看到Jaiver买回来的量后，说你也太夸张了吧，Jaiver说不多，这是我们两个人的份。在听到我们两个人的份的时候，Javier似乎看到好像yuzuru稍稍脸红了。

8号台风在鹿儿岛登陆了，即使在东京也能感觉到它的威力，风打在窗上发出砰砰的响声，外面大雨倾盆，街边的树在风中乱舞，Javier担心树会不会折断砸到房子。虽然第一次经历这么大的台风场景，看久了也就失去了新鲜感，Javier，便想去隔壁看看yuzuru的情况。敲了半天门也不见yuzuru出来开门，Javier有些着急，“yuzu,yuzu，你在吗？”终于门打开了，还没等Javier把心放回去，就看到yuzuru左手按着胸口，大口大口地喘着气。Javier立马紧张地扶着yuzuru的手臂把他扶进了房间让他坐在床上。“yuzu，你是不是哮喘又发作了，药，药呢，要在哪里？我帮你去拿来。”Jaiver焦急的询问到。

“药，药……用完了，我没，没注意到。”yuzuru很艰难地说着。

“药没了？不行，我出去给你买，你坚持会儿……”

“别紧……别紧张，这……次发作不是太厉害，过……一会……儿会好的。外，外面，风……雨太大了。”

“你这不是拿自己命开玩笑嘛。”Javier突然觉得有些生气，说着便冲出公寓去附近的药店买哮喘喷雾。超级台风果然厉害，逆风而行叫人透不过气来，雨点打在脸上还有些钝痛，Javier管不了风有多急，雨有多大，以自己最快的速度买回了喷雾，浑身湿透地回到了yuzuru的公寓。

用了喷雾以后，yuzru的呼吸渐渐平复下来，Javier紧张的心情也跟着渐渐平复下来。“答应我，以后不能拿自己身体这么开玩笑了。”

看着浑身湿透地Javier，yuzuru又感动又愧疚，但不知道怎么表达感激，只是一味地说着对不起。

Javier回到自己的公寓，心想得赶紧洗个澡，要不然感冒就麻烦了。洗完澡，Javier穿着来日本买的有奇怪日文的T就大字型地躺在了榻榻米上，“啊，今天真累，啊，不行了，头都疼了，快点睡觉，明天早上再去看看yuzuru情况怎么样了”于是便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

第二天Javier并没有像计划地一样早早起来去探望yuzuru的情况，Javier是被一阵敲门声给吵醒的，顺手拿过枕边的手机，发现已经是下午1点多了。“糟了，怎么睡了这么久。”边想边应声道，“来了。”说着便作势要起来，忽然一阵眩晕，浑身酸疼。“不会这么容易就感冒了吧……”想着慢慢爬起来去开门。

门外站着的正是Javier打算今早去探望的人，这回变成对方了探望自己了。“Javier，昨天……昨天谢谢你了。不知道你吃了午饭没，这是饭团，虽然作为谢礼实在是太简陋了。”yuzuru不好意思地看了Javier一眼。

“啊，对了，一般中午我都会去找yuzuru吃午饭，今天这么晚了，yuzuru是不是担心我了。”一旦有了这个认知，Javier心情好了不少，“还没呢，谢谢！”一开口，声音是自己都没有预料到的嘶哑。

“Javier，你感冒了吧，脸色也不好，不会还发烧了吧。”说着便伸手摸上Javier的额头。“不是很烫……”

“yuzu,没事，我睡一觉就好了。”yuzuru的手凉凉地，放在额头上很舒服，Javier很是受用。

“不行，一定要去医院，即使额头不是很烫，但也有可能发烧的，我陪你去医院。”

“不用了……”

“我一定要陪你去，你生病都是因为我的关系。”

拗不过yuzuru，Javier和yuzuru一起去了医院，结果是病毒性感冒，发烧了，但是幸好温度不是太高，医生开了药让Javier回去好好休息。yuzuru倒了水让Javier吃了药躺下后，叮嘱Javier要好好休息，晚上他会带着晚饭再来。吃了药后不久，Javier就觉得眼皮很重，便昏昏沉沉睡去。再次醒来，天已经全黑了，透过窗子可以看到台风过后清澈的天空中闪烁的星星。慢慢做起，瞥到客厅似乎有人。“不会是小偷吧。”再仔细一看，是yuzuru，我是还没睡醒吧，yuzuru怎么会出现在我房间。

“Javier，你醒了吗？”

的确是yuzuru，这下Javier完全清醒了，大脑也正常运转了，“yuzu是管理员啊，当然有备用钥匙。”于是便起身走向客厅边回到“醒了，yuzu，你等了一会了吧？”

“也没等多久，看你睡着了就没吵你。感觉好点了吗？”

“好多了，喀，喀喀喀……”

“看来还是挺严重的，快把晚饭吃了载再吃药吧。虽然做得不好吃，但是吃药之前还是要吃点东西的。”

“这是你做的？！”Javier心情立刻明朗了起来。

“嗯……嗯……如果实在太难吃，我下楼去买吧。”

“不用，不用，很好吃。”Javier边吃边嘿嘿地回答，虽然味道一般，但是现在的Javier觉得这碗粥算得上最美味的食物了。

吃完晚饭，yuzuru收拾完，坐下给Javier倒了水，让他吃了药。“对了，Javier，你知道吗，在日本有治感冒的秘方，你可以在浴缸放上很烫的水，然后滴几滴柚子汁，然后整个人在水里泡一下，据说很有效的。”

“yuzu ……汁？”Javier当然知道指的不可能是yuzuru，但是有小心思的自己还是很不纯洁的联想到了不该联想到的东西。“想什么呢，我一定烧晕了。yuzu对不起！”

“嗯，柚子汁。可惜家里没有柚子，明天我去买一个给你试试。”

“呃，好，好啊……”

“那我先回去了，你好好休息。”yuzuru笑着跟Javier道了晚安。

“嗯，晚安！”

面对着yuzuru天使般纯洁的脸，Javier再一次感觉到了深深地负罪感。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让师兄一感冒就是一个月，实在对不起  
> 明天作者就要开学了，所以让文中的假期也结束了  
> 最后写得很短= =

向来身体健康的Javier在yuzuru的照顾下，感冒一周就痊愈了。Javier依旧坚持着每天按时找yuzuru吃饭的习惯，看到yuzuru每天刻苦备考的身影，Javier回想起自己当年有些散漫的高三生活，竟有些羞愧。算了，逝者不可追，Javier决定现在开始努力向“学霸”靠近。羽生依旧几乎每天宅在公寓，除了刻苦学习外，就是打打游戏，看看漫画放松下。Javier也会偶尔在饭后陪羽生打打游戏。日在就在平淡而愉快地相处中悄然流逝。转眼已经入秋，夏天结束了，暑假也接近了尾声。

这天Javier还是跟往常一样和yuzuru一起吃饭,冷不防地yuzuru对Javier说：“Javier，这周末我就回仙台了，舅舅明天就回来了，我的公寓管理员身份就到今天为止了，这个暑假承蒙关照！”说着对Javier灿烂一笑。

“呃……”突然被告知yuzuru这周末就回仙台了，Javier一时不知怎么反应，转念一想，是啊，时间过得真快，夏天结束了啊。“啊，哪里哪里，我才是承蒙你关照啊，管理员小朋友。”

“才不是小朋友，年底我就18岁了。”

“那也比我小，再我看来你就是个喜欢维尼的小朋友。”

“喜欢米奇的人没资格说我。”Javier遭到yuzuru的斜眼。

“呃……，呵……呵呵……”Javier一时语塞，不知该如何还击这个软萌甜和抖s模式自由切换的少年。暗自道，我还不是被某人影响才去买的吗，但是又不好意思说出口。一想到以后有可能再也听不到yuzuru的吐槽不免有些失落，便讪讪地起身想回自己的屋子。

“要回去了吗？”羽生问道。

“是啊，时间不早了，你还要复习吧，不打扰你了。”

“嗯，那晚安！”

“晚安！”Javier朝yuzuru温柔地笑笑，转身走了。门在背后关上，Javier褪去脸上的笑容，一脸心事地回到了自己的房间。

仰天平躺在榻榻米上，Javier打开自己的手机，一张一张地浏览着这个夏天和yuzuru的合照，中间偶尔夹杂着几张他出于恶作剧偷拍的yuzuru的个人照。Javier并没有像在西班牙时一样把和朋友的照片po到instagram上。第一天到来时和yuzuru在公寓门前的合照，在公寓附近小饭店的合照，夏祭和yuzuru的浴衣合照……第一天躺在樱花树下小睡的少年，某天趴在书桌上少年的睡颜，被天空烟花照亮的少年的侧颜……点点滴滴都是他这个夏天宝贵的回忆，大概是不想与人分享的美好。那些抓拍的瞬间，连照片的主角也许都不知道。

Javier重复地看着这些照片，决定还是暂时将萌芽的情愫封存起来，这个夏天yuzuru还是一个17岁，不满18岁的美好少年，给他点时间成长，也给自己点时间确认这份感情，毕竟之前自己从来没有过喜欢男孩子的经历，自己应该对这个美好的夏天负责。虽然可能这个夏天过后见不到面了，但是还是可以通过line或者邮件联系的，如果到时候自己确认自己的心意，Javier想着总有一天自己会跟yuzuru说明白的。想着，Javier便有些释然了，抱着手机慢慢睡去。梦中，他美好的夏天还在延续。

就这样很快到了周末，yuzuru的舅舅送他去车站，Javier也不方便跟着去，只送到了公寓楼下。“yuzu, 复习累了，偶尔邮件联系一下吧。”

“嗯，那么，再见了，Javier!” yuzuru朝Javier挥挥手，转身上了车便离开了。Javier望着远去的车，感叹道，“啊……我的夏天结束了。”

 

寒冷的冬天过去了，4月又迎来了新生入学的季节，各个社团都在林荫道两旁设点积极拉新生入团。Javier坐在樱花树下，收着棒球社新生入社表，有些昏昏欲睡。突然，熟悉的四个字映入眼帘“羽-生-结-弦”。猛然抬起头，樱花树下站着的正式那个好看的少年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次完整写文，情节，H什么的对作者来说就像4T,4S,4T，双3A般的鬼构成，  
> 所以一概没有= =
> 
> 草草结尾，作者实在是写不出来了  
> 求打人不打脸= =|||


End file.
